


The Great Display: An Exhibitionist Zoo

by VenusLorenz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omorashi, Voyeurism, Wetting, omo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLorenz/pseuds/VenusLorenz
Summary: Welcome to “The Great Display”: where you can truly see it all. It’s a nice zoo for exhibitionist subs/pets.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to “The Great Display”: where you can truly see it all. It’s a nice zoo for exhibitionist subs/pets. The zoo is all-inclusive of course, much like the Happy Homes Adoption Center they were partnered with. 

Subs of all kinds with an exhibitionist kink came to be put on display for the amusement of doms. Some subs were simply put in a room with large glass windows, where they could masturbate for all to see. 

Some would come take shifts in a large stadium where doms could come and see them sit and be fucked dumb by a fucking machine for hours on end. Of course, while most of these subs enjoyed being watched, there were those that preferred that the doms not record them or take pictures. There’s a specific wing for these shyer subs, where recording is prohibited. There is always a staff member in this wing to ensure that these rules are being followed for the comfort of the subs. 

Others however, enjoy being verbally degraded by the doms who come to see them, whimpering and whining as the doms coo and call out to the pretty pet on display. There’s even a specific section of the zoo over by the bathrooms for subs who are into omo/piss play. This wing is not for everyone, but those who go to participate usually find that they quite enjoy the experience. 

There’s also what we call the “arts and crafts” wing, a wing that was suggested by some of the staff at HHAC. In this wing, one can write all over a sub’s body. Please, come by to visit sometime! Or, maybe come sign up to be an exhibit. Everyone is welcome here!


	2. For Public Viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dom takes their sub to “The Great Display,” but little does the sub know that their dom has a surprise for them when they get there.

The dom slowly led their sub into “The Great Display”, a Zoo for exhibitionists. The sub looked around, their eyes containing a look of wonder and curiosity. The dom walked with confidence towards the Viewing Room area, their sub following behind them, trying not to fall too far behind. The dom led the way into the building talking quickly to an employee, too softly for the sub to hear.

When the dom turned to them, they were smiling mischievously. “So, pet, how would you feel about getting a room?” The sub’s eyes widened, looking quickly around at the rooms with big glass windows allowing doms and subs alike to look in and watch doms putting subs in their place. “D-don’t you have to book them ahead of time?” The sub asked nervously, locking eyes with their dom once more.

“Already taken care of, baby.” The dom gestured to one of the empty rooms, which the employee they had been speaking to was now holding open for them. “This is the ‘No Recording’ wing, pet. Which means they can watch and hear us, but we can’t hear them. Only see them looking in. I know you’re shy, and if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to.” The dom added, leaving it up to their pet.

The sub looked slowly at the other occupied rooms, watching as one dom pressed their sub against the glass window and fucked them hard, the sub’s whines echoing through the hall. The sub’s cheeks heated up as they realized that they wanted that, and slowly they walked toward the vacant room reserved for them. This time, the dom was the one following close behind, running their hands up and down the sub’s body as they shivered with need.

The door closed behind them, and the sub climbed into the bed, staring expectantly at their dom. The dom chuckled, sitting in a chair that allowed them to watch not only their sub, but the passing voyeurs that were looking in. “I’ll join you in a moment, love. How about you give me a show first?” And with that, the dom pulled out the sub’s favorite vibrator and tossed it to them, while sitting back in the chair and eyeing them with a smirk.

The sub grabbed the vibrator, looking up at the window where people were already looking in with interest. The sub’s face heated up once more, slowly sliding the vibrator inside of them and turning it on. They gasped, shutting their eyes as they guided it in and out, whimpering at the feeling. Surprisingly, because the dom usually made them wait longer to get fucked, they felt the dom climb into bed with them, taking the vibrator out and flipping them over.

“You should see how they’re looking at you,” the dom murmured, “they look jealous. Jealous that you’re mine.” The sub whimpered as the dom slid their fingers along their head, gripping their hair tightly. “I’d fuck you up against the glass, but with how you’re dripping? Nah, I won’t do that to the employees who will have to clean up after my naughty pet.” The sub moaned, handing over control to their dom, and secretly hoping that the people watching enjoyed the show.


	3. The Omo Wing: A Solo Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sub decided to do a solo show in the Omo Wing while their dom was busy... and boy was it a fun one.

The sub was nervous, but nevertheless they were excited. It was a fluttery type of feeling, like stage-fright. Their eyes drifted to the large glass window where people were looking in, smirking at them when they made eye contact. They shuddered, pressing their legs tightly together.

You see, they were in a special wing at “The Great Display.” It was called the Omo Wing, where people of all sorts came to either view or be viewed. Pretty much everyone who came to this zoo was either an exhibitionist or a voyeur, and oh this little sub was quite into showmanship.

They slowly spread their legs, a soft smile appearing on their face. “You like that?” They murmur, watching the voyeurs outside grow more interested as they interacted with the audience. A dom standing outside leaned over and started whispering something to their sub, making them blush and shift slightly.

The sub smiled at the sight. They really enjoyed coming here, and it was almost disappointing that their dom couldn’t make it this time. But it meant that they got to do a solo show, and frankly they were all for it. It had been awhile since they’d done something like this on their own.

The sub stood slowly, mindful of their full bladder. They could almost feel the pee shifting inside of them, and they let a shudder consume their body. It was almost overdramatic, but they wanted the audience to see the full effect. They walked slowly over to the wall opposite the glass window, putting some distance between them.

They leaned against the wall, spreading their legs and letting out a loud whine. They released their iron grip on their bladder, letting a tiny squirt of pee escape and make a spot on the front of their light-grey sweatpants. The people outside leaned forward slightly, trying to get a better look and the sub almost felt powerful. Not too powerful, of course, but they liked the idea that the voyeurs couldn’t actually reach them despite how badly they wanted to.

They let out a whimper and made a show of trying to hold it as they stumbled away from the wall, leaning slightly on the chair they had been sitting in before. “I-I don’t think I can hold it.” They gasped, letting out soft whines as they reached down and touched their stomach.

They looked up at the audience, shaking slightly as they finally let go. The pee streamed freely, soaking the front of their pants and sliding down their legs. They whimpered again, sliding to their knees as the rest of the piss left their body. They sat in the puddle, shuddering and whimpering, keeping their eyes on the ground as though they were ashamed while they reveled in the feeling of all the eyes fixated on them.

They could hear the guards outside ushering the people away now that the show was over. The sub slowly stood, and turned back to their bag of things so that they could get changed. That... was a fun one. They smiled to themselves, deciding that they should do more shows like this in the future.


End file.
